La cajita
by Desis-chan
Summary: Naruto perdió una caja con fotos de Sasu... adentro de ella, ¿logrará encontrarla?, ¿él se dará cuénta?, mejor lean y disfruten...[NaruXSasu]


Konichiiwa, bueno sólo quiero decir quela pareja me encanta, y ya saben ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen…rayo…

LA CAJITA…

Naruto: ¿DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA?

Sakura: Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto: Ahhh, es que estoy buscando una cajita !!!

Sakura: ¬¬U ¿Y?

Naruto: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que "Y"?, ¡Es muy importante!

Sakura: ¿Pues que contiéne la dichosa cajita?

Naruto: nn Simple, fotos de Sasuk…

Sakura: ¿De quién? ¬¬

Naruto: nn U N-no, no de nadie…(Dijo corriéndo lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ella)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto: (Ya lejos de Sakura)…Uffff…Seguro que si le decía que tení fotos de Sasuk…sonrojo…jejeje, seguro que me las hubiera quitado, y aparte golpeado por tener fotos de su "amado"…

-¿Qué haces baka?- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Naruto: ¿Nani? (Dijo volteándo hacia donde provenía la voz)…¿¡SASUKE!?

Sasuke: Si, soy yo baka, ¿Qué haces?

Naruto: …Nada…bueno buscándo algo…

Sasuke: ¿Quiéres que te ayude?

Naruto: Etto…(-No puede, si la llega a encontrar…estoy muerto…- Se dijo para si mismo)…NOOO!!!, digo…

Sasuke: (Dándose la vuelta)…Si no quiéres mi ayuda está bien

Naruto: (Deteniéndolo) ¡Espéra, si quiéro!

Sasuke: Ya no quiéro…

Naruto: TT pero ahora si quiéro…(Decía aferrándose a su ropa)

Sasuke: Ya déjame que me arrugas la ropa, y dije que ya no se me da la gana ayudarte…

Naruto: (Soltándose y llorándo)…Kyaaaaaa…Sasuke no quiére ayudarme…kyaaaa…

Sasuke: …Baka…¬¬U…Está bien…

Naruto: (Saltándo sobre Sasuke y abrazándolo)…YOKATTA!!!

Sasuke: sonrojado Quítateme de encima, ya te voy a ayudar, ¿Cómo es lo que bucas?

Naruto: Pues…es una caja café, con adonos de "S" y corazónes alrededor, y adentro unas fotos…

Sasuke: Mmmmm, bien. ¿fotos de quien?

Naruto: ah…pues…de mi y otras personas, bueno otra persona…jeje, no importa el contenido, sólo la quiéro de vuelta, antes de que alguien lo encuentre…(-Ántes de que tu la encuentres- se lamentaba internamente)…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de horas de estar buscándo…XD

Sasuke: Narto baka, ¿Seguro que no la dejaste en algún lugar tonto de tu cuarto, sólo que ya no recuérdas?

Naruto: No, estoy seguro que sobre mi mesita, al lado del despertador, en frente de la… OO

Sasuke: ¿De la qué? ¬¬

Naruto: De…de…de la ventana…nnU

Sasuke: (Furioso)…¡Eres un baka Naruto!, yo aquí buscándo como tonto por horas aquí con tigo!

Naruto: ¿T-te molesta tanto estar c-con migo? TºT

Sasuke: N-no, yo no dije eso…

Naruto: ¡Si lo dijiste!

Sasuke: ¡Qué no, no lo dije!

Naruto: ¡YA ACEPTA QUE ME ODIAS!

Sasuke: ¡NO EH DICHO QUE TE ODIE!

Naruto: ¡PERO LO INSINUASTE!

Sasuke: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Naruto: ¿¿¿POR QUE???

Sasuke: ¡POR QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA!

Naruto: ¿¿¿DE QUE???

Sasuke: ¡DE QUE ME GUST…

Naruto: ¿¿¿TE GUS???, ¿¿¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE???

Sasuke: ¬¬ Naruto ya deja de gritar

Naruto: XD jeje si, pero no te entendí, ¿Te gus…?, ¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke: sonrojado N-nada, olvídalo…

Naruto: Bueno…pero ahora, gracias por ayudarme, la cajita debe estar en el patio, yo voy a por ella

Sasuke: Está bien baka, adios

Sasuke sólo vió a Naruto corriéndo rapidamente. ¿Acaso le interesaban tanto las fotos de Sakura?, por que eso tení la caja de naruto, ¿No es así?, él dijo que tenía "S" con corazones, de "**S**akura", ¿no?, o ¿por qué otra razón no quiso decirselo directamente?, se cuetionaba internamente hasta que vió en frente de él, un objeto peculiar…

Sasuke: ¿Qué es esto?…(Dijo tomándo una pequeña cajita adornada con "S" y corazones)

Sasuke abrió lentamente la caja para ver el contenido, recibiéndo una ¿Grata? Sorpresa al encontrar, fotos suyas dentro de ésta, hasta que …

-SASUKE NO PUEDE SER, LA CAJA, ¡¡¡NO ESTAAAAAA!!!, ¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué traes ahí?

Sasuke: (Escondiéndo la caja)…Nada Naruto, ya me voy, vuelve a buscar…

Naruto: ¿Cómo que nada, déjame ver que traes ahí? (Dijo arrojándose al chico)

Sasuke: ¡Qué nada!, ¡aléjate de mi! (Tratándo de quitárselo de encima)

Naruto: Déja…WOOOOOOO!!! (cayéndo encima de Sasuke)

-Auuuuuuuu!!!-

Sasuke: Naruto eres un idiota (Aún en el piso, y con el rubio encima de él)

Naruto: Etto, etto, duele…sonrojo (Al dares cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban) O/////O

Sasuke: Ya quita…

Las palabras de Sasuke fuéron interrumpidas por los labios de un chico rubio, que no aguantaba más las ganas de probar aquellos labios dulces y deliciosos que tenía en frente…los cuales no oponían resistencia…

Naruto: (Ya separados y sin aire) ///// Etto…yo…no quise…

Sasuke: (Sin mirarlo se paró, tomó su mano y caminó)…Vén…

Naruto: (Asustado de que Sasuke quisiera golpearlo o algo por el estilo)…¿A-a dónde vámos?…

Sasuke: (Aún sin mirarlo)…A-a v-vámos a mi cuarto a buscar tu caja

Naruto: ¿A tu cuarto?, ¿Qué haría ahí mi ca…?

Naruto no entendío al principio lo que sucedió, pero después de eso, todo estaba aclarado, más cuando fuéron al cuarto de Sasuke a buscar la "cajita", tanto que al entrar ahí, se le olvidó por completo la dichosa caja, tubo mejores "cosas" que hacer, y "disfrutar"

-Sasuke, Ai Shiteru-

-Yo también Baka-

-¡Pero olvidé por completo mi cajita!-

-Ya olvídala, podemos tomarnas mejores fotos, "juntos, tu y yo"

FIN

Sólo quiero decir: Onegai!!! reviews 


End file.
